A Multi Fanfic
by aklegend223
Summary: It is a multiple fanfiction story. It's not just the crossover. Many characters from My Hero Academia, Pokemon, Phineas and Ferb, Death Note, Ben 10 and Beyblade are included.
1. New Universe

**New Universe**

It was a boring day in the Danville. Phineas and Ferb were sleeping under the shade of tree in their backyard.

Isabella came their and asked," Hey Phineas, What are you doing?"

Before Phineas could say anything a blueprint of some machine stick with Phineas' face.

**_Few minutes earlier…_**

"…You are in the trap, Perry. Fan is almost ready to start, just need to press the button." Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

He continued,"Now it's time to blow away world's largest paper structure at it's opening ceremony by Roger."

He was about to press the button but suddenly Perry kicked at his hand. He dropped the remote and said, "Hye…How could you be free? I guess you were in the trap."

He looked at the rope trap and said,"O…The blade, why I have kept it there?"

Perry hit a punch on his face. Dr. Doofenshmirtz feel down and his hand reached at remote. He pressed the button and fan started with a slower speed and stopped in just a few seconds because Perry had pulled out the plug.

After a few seconds, aliens came there and take away the big fan because they needed a big fan. Perry also flew away.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz shouted," Curse you, Platypus Perry!"

When a single blow of wind was blown by the fan, a blueprint was blown away and fixed in the face of Phineas.

He took away the blueprint and took a glance at it. He said,"I know what to do today, Ferb."

Phineas and Ferb started to build a Inter-Universal Transporter.

**_Few Hours Earlier…_**

"Bye Mom. I am going to pool party." Said Candace.

"Bye Honey." Said her mom Linda.

**_At Present…_**

"Hye Candace…What are you thinking?" asked Jeremy.

Candace was thinking about what her brothers were doing? But she answered, "Nothing…Let's enjoy the pool party."

**(Scene Shift)**

"Finally , presenting you…Inter-Universal Transporter." Said Phineas.

Buford and Isabella reacted and said, "Amazing!"

Buford said, "But what does this machine do?"

Phineas said, " Baljeet, tell them."

Baljeet said in very rapid speed, " It works on the principle of quantum mechanics and the superposition. So basically quantum realm co-ordinates with different superposition and create a bond between them. The energy used to keep the bond fixed create a space-time gate know as wormhole."

Everyone was in shock. Ferb said, "It allows us to travel in other Universes."

Phineas thought,_'Wow 8 words in a single time. Great work Ferb.'_

When they started the machine,a large number of portals open across the different universes. Except for the universe of Phineas and Ferb.

Phineas said in little anger, " Why the hell it didn't worked?"

Isabella said, "I think there must be some mistake in the blueprint."

Baljeet said, "Let me check. Hand it over to me, Isabella."

**(Scene Shift – Universe 000KO)**

All the portals opened in the other universes sucked the people and things from their universe to 'Universe 000KO'. Portals were opened in the universe of My hero academia, Pokemon, Ben 10, Death Note and Beyblade.

It was too complicated for anyone to understand what's going on…People were in panic but many great leader of different universes have decided to create a new world in that universe.

(Universe 000KO was an universe without any living creatures until this was happened.)

**_8 Years Later…_**

Arecus had waken up. She came to know about all happened 8 years ago. She decided to take all the Pokemon back to their older universe. She ordered to Palkia and Dialga, " Bring back all the pokemon to their original universe."

All the pokemon received Arecus message. Many of them wanted to live with their masters but they can't ignore the order of Arecus otherwise they will be erased. So everybody faded away and teleported at once.The memory of pokemon was erased by Arecus from human brains.

**_10 Years Ago…_**

**(World of Death Gods [Shinigamis])**

"I was waiting for you, Light Yagami" said Ryuk.

**_1 Year Later…_**

Light Yagami became the God of God of Deaths. He has changed the rules of Death note. He also made a Life note. He threw his death and life notes in the universe 000KO by mistake.

**_At Present…_**

**(South Tokyo , Universe 000KO)**

A person named Katsuki Bakugo picked up the Death note. He opened and read the Death note.

**(Scene Shift – North Tokyo, Universe 000KO)**

Tyson was practicing for National Beyblade league in the riverside. He found something in the ground. That was an Omnitrix which got fixed in his hand.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2 On Its Way

**Sorry Guys, I Have Forget About Story. Actually I Was Writing Another Story Offline.**

Now**_ I am Back And Chapter 2 is coming soon._**


End file.
